Complicated Love
by DragoKnight
Summary: Ash is forced to find a girlfriend or suffer getting randomly paired with someone by his mother. When May agrees to pretend will it stay at that or turn serious? Advanceshipping! Refurbished and ready to finish!
1. The Bet

**"Complicated Love"**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

It was cool winter morning in Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum had already competed in the Hoenn League taking second place and gaining much valuable experience in the process. Now he was preparing for his next quest should there be any.

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Ludicolo, dodge and use Hydro Pump!"

A tiny yellow mouse with pointy ears and a long yellow tail jumped up into the air and quickly shot a powerful bolt of lightning at a middle-sized greenish creature wearing a sombrero. The creature dodged the bolt and shot a powerful blast of water at Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump over it and use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu barely avoided the pump of water jumping over it. Then, in mid-air his tail glowed a bright white color before crashing into Ludicolo knocking him back a few feet.

"Now finish him off with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

After landing on the ground Pikachu rushed towards Ludicolo in a burst of speed hitting it hard and crashing it into a nearby wall and fainting it.

"Ludicolo return." Brock said as he returned his creature.

"Good job Pikachu." Ash said as his long-time partner perched himself onto its masters shoulder.

"That was a good match Ash. Pikachu is defiantly strong." Brock said congratulating him.

"Thanks Brock. Your Ludicolo is a strong Pokemon. You just gotta train more and maybe you'll be like me one day." Ash said gloating in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let your ego get bigger then your head." Brock said sighing at his friend's overconfidence.

"It's already too late for that Brock. I bet you ten dollars Ash won't be able to fit inside his front door." A female voice said from a few feet away.

They turned and saw a girl wearing a red shirt, red bandanna, and a white skirt.

"May? What the heck are you doing here?" Ash asked confused.

"Well, my dad came down here for a Gym Leader conference and I had to come with him for the weekend. We rented a house in Viridian so, here I am." May replied explaining her situation.

"That's awesome! Come on, I'll introduce you to my mom." Ash said dragging May inside his house.

"Those two. They'd make one heck of a couple." Brock said chuckling at them.

Inside the Ketchum residence Mrs. Ketchum was doing dishes in the sink and other motherly duties. She heard somebody come inside the front door and turned to see Ash walk in dragging May by her arm.

"Ash calm down. Hey, let go of me!" May yelled finally breaking free of Ash's iron grip.

"Mom this is May. She was one of the people that helped me on my journey through Hoenn." Ash said introducing her.

"Hello May. Ash has told me so much about you and how you want to be a Pokemon Coordinator. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Ketchum stated.

"Yes, I'm trying to become the best Coordinator there is. I already have 3 ribbons." May said showing Mrs. Ketchum her ribbon case.

(Lets just say by some twist of fate and some odd alternate universe Ash is done with the Hoenn league and May has three ribbons, k?)

"Those are very nice ribbons and I'm sure you're a great Coordinator. So, are you two happy together?" Mrs. Ketchum asked implying they were an item.

Ash and May both blushed a dark red and Ash yelled at his mom.

"Mom! We're not together. May already has a boyfriend back in Hoenn." Ash said quickly making up excuses.

"I do? Wait, Ash I don't have a" May then noticed Ash giving her a look as if too go along with it.

"Oh yeah. I'm dating this guy I met in Hoenn. We've been together for years." May quickly stated in a convincing manner.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Ash needs somebody to be with him. He may train Pokemon well but he doesn't know the first thing about love." Mrs. Ketchum said disappointed.

"Mom! Cut that out." Ash yelled now feeling embarrassed and humiliated all at once.

"Ash I just remembered something, my dad wanted me to help out at his convention in town so I have to go. Bye!" May said quickly walking out the front door.

"May, wait! Don't!" But it was too late as May was already out the front door.

As the door closed Mrs. Ketchum continued her onslaught on Ash's personal life.

"What's wrong with that girl Ash? She seems nice enough." Mrs. Ketchum asked bugging Ash.

"I already told you May has a boyfriend in Hoenn mom. Why don't you just let it go?" Ash said trying to drop the subject.

"She was lying and I could hear it in her voice. Ash, why are you against dating a girl? First Misty and now May. Oh no, are you gay?" Mrs. Ketchum said shocked.

"What? Mom, I'm not gay! I just haven't had time for a girlfriend lately." Ash stated. Astonished that his own mother would even think that.

"Well, if you're not gay then I have a proposition for you. I bet that you can't get a girl to like you within two weeks. If you can then I will leave you alone for the rest of your life. If you can't then you have to let me set you up with a girl of my choice." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Set me up? Who were you going to set me up with?" Ash asked slightly curious.

"Well, there is always that nice Cindy girl down the street. She's available."

"Cindy? Mom there is a reason she is "Available". She is a 6 foot freak with braces and a gorilla face." Ash yelled.

"Well if you don't want to be paired with a gorilla then I suggest you start looking. Now if you'll excuse me I have some more dished to do." Mrs. Ketchum turned around and went back to doing dishes.

Ash gave her a look of despise and the one-fingered salute before walking out the front door in anger. What Ash didn't know was May had never left and was watching the whole conversation through a window. She saw Ash walk out his front door and watched him burn off some steam.

"Stupid mom. I too can get a girlfriend if I wanted one. I'm just busy training my team. Right Pikachu?" Ash said turning to his partner still perched on his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded with a reassuring sound that told Ash he would be alright.

"Yeah, I know I'll be ok. Now I just have to figure out who would want to pretend to be my girlfriend." Ash stated.

"Well, you can always ask me." A familiar voice said.

Ash turned around to see May standing behind him.

"May? What are you doing here? I thought you had to help your dad at a conference." Ash asked confused.

"I just made that up because I knew you were going to have a fight with your mom. Ash, I'm not sure why your mom is so obsessed with pairing you up with a girl but I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." May explained in a calm and caring matter.

"May, that's so nice of you. But, I cant. I couldn't put you through that, its not fair to you."

"Come on. Are you saying you would rather be stuck with some freak with braces that's 6 feet tall?" May asked smirking as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Well, I guess if you don't mind. Ok, lets meet in town tomorrow to rehearse. Mom may be annoying but she's also pretty sharp about knowing lies." Ash replied in a happy tone without even realizing it.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Ash." May said turning around and walking back to her home.

Ash just watched May walk away with a smile on his face. "Thank you May. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you my true feelings."

Pikachu looked down at Ash and couldn't help but smirk. He had a crush on May something fierce and now was his chance to admit it.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go get some rest. We got a big day ahead."

**Well, there you go. My first fic after months of not writing. I'm deeply sorry about not writing sooner but I had to get the inspiration back for another fic and now I got it. For those asking "Who the heck are you?" My pen-name used to be Pokemonmaster14 as you may recognize some of my old fics in my story list. Well, I'll get around to updating as soon as I can. Well Good or bad (But preferably good) review please.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Rehersal

**Chapter 2: Rehearsal**

**First, a small note to Katie who so kindly reviewed my fic. Get lost! I wrote some AAML's and the pairing disgust me to no end. If you are such a suck-up to the pairing then go review some of those. This applies to all future AAML people. Don't waste my time by trying to convince me that Ash belongs with that little girl. It will NEVER happen. Now, on with the story.**

The next day Ash went to Viridian City to meet May. He had told his mom he was just going for a walk and snuck out of his house. As he got into Viridian he saw May standing in front of the Pokemon Center looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey May. Are you ready to practice being a couple?" Ash asked. Even though it wasn't official Ash could still feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he said that to May.

"Yeah sure. So what do we have to do to prove to your mom that we are together?" May asked curiously on how far this was going to go.

"Well, we have to be able to hold hands and get close to each other so she doesn't think we're just faking it."

Ash reached his hand towards Mays and lightly grabbed it. It wasn't very hard at all. Ash was still blushing like crazy at just touching May but she didn't seem to mind at all and squeezed his hand in hers.

"There. We got that part down. Now let's work on getting close." Ash stated.

Will this do?" May leaned over and pulled Ash into a small hug. Holding onto him she could barely contain her blushing face and internal joy.

"Y-Yeah! That's great." Ash said as he hugged her back.

They both pulled away from each other trying to hide their blushing faces.

"Thanks May, that was great. You really helped a lot." Ash said smiling

"No problem. Well, I guess I'll head home now. I told my mom I was going shopping and she's probably wondering where I went." May said turning around and about to walk off.

Just as she was about to leave a voice deep inside Ash made him yell out. "May, wait!"

May stopped and turned back around to look at Ash. "What is it Ash?" she asked confused.

"There is something I have to tell you. I've always had these feelings for you, but I was too afraid to admit them because I thought you didn't like me. But it's driving me crazy inside so I have to let it out. May, I"

A large explosion was suddenly heard from a few feet away. Ash turned around to see none other than Team Rocket holding a very large cannon.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Oh, I am so not in the mood for this right now. Pikachu go use Thunder!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder towards Team Rocket. In mid-air a large volt of electricity was sent flying towards them. Team Rocket didn't seem to care at all though.

"Fire the rubber net cannon!" Jesse commanded.

"Rubber net cannon launched!" Meowth yelled.

Suddenly a large pink ball flew out of the cannon right towards Pikachu. It hit him dead on and put him in an isolated prison. Pikachu let off high voltage to show his displeasure but it did nothing in his rubber prison.

"Pikachu! I'm going to get you three for that. Go Swellow!" But before Ash could grab Swellow's Pokeball another net was fired at him, locking his arms and legs together and forcing Ash to fall to the ground.

"I don't think so twerp. We're sick of you winning all the time so we came prepared." Jesse said smirking at the trainer's anger.

"You leave Ash alone. Go Blaziken!" May yelled after watching Ash fall.

A large red creature appeared before Team Rocket. With fire glowing on its wrists the large creature let out a cry of anger at the three Team Rocket members.

"Oh no, a Blaziken. Whatever will we do?" Jesse asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Fire the water gun!" Meowth yelled.

"Water gun fired!" James pulled out a large super soaker and fired it at Blaziken. The water hit him dead on and Blaziken was thrown into a nearby tree now unconscious.

"No, Blaziken!" May yelled in horror as she watched her starter Pokemon lie out cold.

May was running toward her Pokemon but quickly got hit with a net and was forced onto the ground next to Ash.

"Well, that was fun. I think we'll just take your Pikachu and go now. Bye, bye twerps." Jesse said as they hopped into their Meowth balloon and prepared to take off.

"Wait, take me instead!" Ash yelled in a last ditch effort to get them to stop. The trio stopped and turned around, surprised at what Ash said.

"Take you? Why on Earth would we do that? Our boss wants rare Pokemon, not annoying twerps like you." Meowth said in a mocking tone.

"If you take me with you I'll help you catch rare Pokemon and abandon my dream as a Pokemon Master." Ash said with a larger hint of sadness in his voice.

"What? Ash are you crazy? Don't do it Ash! Wait!" May yelled in anger as she tried to break free from her prison.

Jesse walked over and leaned down right in front of Ash. "Do you promise to obey Team Rocket and never question our authority?" she asked looking Ash right in the eye.

"I promise. I will never question your authority. I will always obey Team Rocket. Ash said looking right back at Jesse, total seriousness in his eyes.

Jesse smiled before leaning in to lightly kiss Ash on the lips, holding his face for a few minutes before pulling back. "There is your initiation. Welcome to Team Rocket."

"How come I never got that kind of initiation?" James asked in an angry tone as he watched the scene in shock.

"Grosse, that is so nasty. Get your tongue out of his mouth you Snorlax!" May yelled in disgust as she watched the scene.

Jesse just looked at May with a smirk as if to say 'He's mine now.'

Jesse then let Ash loose, who still had a dumbfounded look on his blushing face from what just happened. He stood up and looked serious.

"Ok, let's go. You have all of my Pokemon." Ash stated.

"Hold on twerp. In order to prove you are one of us you must first eliminate her." Jesse said pointing at May.

Ash looked at May with a cold look on his face before turning back to Jesse. "Very well. Go, Grovyle!"

A medium sized gecko like Pokemon with leaves on his hands appeared.

"No, Ash! Don't do it!" May said in horror.

"I'm sorry May, I have to." Ash said with no sadness whatsoever in his voice.

"But Ash, I love you!" May yelled with all her heart finally expressing her true feelings.

Ash first got a grin, then a full smile on his face. "I love you too May."

Jesse, who had been watching the scene from a distance suddenly got a shocked look on her face.

"What? Eliminate her now twerp. I order you!" Jesse yelled.

Ash turned around and looked at Team Rocket, pure anger on his face. "Did you three really think I would join you? Get real. Grovyle, Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle jumped forward and in a split second cut Pikachu out of his Rubber prison and set the electric mouse free.

"Pikachu, use Thunder with all your might!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu walked about three inches in front of Team Rocket before letting loose a powerful volt of electricity sending them flying a good 40 feet in the air.

"What the heck happened? I thought the twerp was on our side!" Jesse yelled confused as they flew into the air.

"That's what you get when you go for younger men. They'll turn on you in an instant." James said angry.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they all yelled at once before disappearing into the sky.

Back on the ground Ash was helping May out of her net and lifting her to her feet.

"There you go May. Let's go take Blaziken to a Pokemon Center now." Ash said turning around like nothing happened.

"Hey, wait just a second Ash! How can you just simply walk away after what you did?" May yelled in a mixture on confusion and anger.

"What? I never hurt you and it was the only way to get them to let me out. Plus, now we know we love each other." Ash stated.

"Yeah, but, dang it Ash I'm still angry! Wait, did you say love?" May said taking in everything he just said.

Ash walked over and pulled May into a light hug. "Of course, you're the only one for me." Ash then leaned in and pressed his lips to May's. She kissed back and the two stayed like that for a while before Ash pulled back.

"Just don't expect me to ever let Jesse kiss me again. That was nasty!" Ash said in with a look of disgust on his face. May just laughed at his expression.

"Well, I guess it all worked out in the end. Come on Ash; let's go to the Pokemon Center." May said with a big smile on her face as she grabbed his hand.

The two walked off hand in hand, happy as can be. Little did they know they we're being watched from a distance. Mrs. Ketchum had walked into town for some shopping and watched the whole scene from a distance.

"What? Ash and that girl are together now? I will not stand for him being with some little brat like that!"

Mrs. Ketchum reached into her purse and pulled out a Cell Phone. She dialed a few numbers before talking.

"Misty? It's Ash's mom. How would you like to come and visit?"

**Well, you guys know the drill. Read and review! I've also added humor as a second category for this fic because of how evil I kind of make Mrs. Ketchum.**


	3. Rival

**I do not own Pokemon.**

It was early morning in Pallet Town. Ash, who was now in a real relationship with the girl of his dreams, was taking a walk around the city to try and take in all that has happened in the past few days.

"What a crazy week this has been, Pikachu. First mom wanted to pair me up with some girl because she thought I was gay. Then May offered to actually pretend to help me out! If that wasn't amazing enough, Team Rocket appeared and even helped us out to become a real couple! Who would have thought that they would actually be good for something?"

Ash was rambling, obviously quite happy with his current situation in life. Pikachu on the other hand was really tuning Ash out. It had itself perched in its usual spot on Ash's shoulder, somehow maintaining its position while sleeping. It was 5 in the morning and the yellow mouse just didn't care about anything but its rest yet.

As Ash rounded the block to get to his house he noticed that there was a figure standing in front of his house. At first he had no clue as to who it could be, but as he got closer he saw that it was none other than May!

"May? Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't it kind of early for you to be up?" Ash asked in a gentle tone as he walked up and gave his girlfriend a hug.

"I just couldn't sleep after what happened yesterday. I'm happy Ash, I really am. I just wanted to come here and tell you that. Besides, you holding me makes it worth getting up."

Ash blushed at the last part of May's statement. It still felt slightly strange to hold a girl in his arms. He gently pulled back from her. May noticed his expression however.

"Ash, what's wrong? Do I smell funny?" May started to sniff the air, wondering if a stench surrounded her.

"No, that's not it! I just, I've never had a girlfriend before. This is still all new to me."

"It's ok Ash, I understand. When I had a boyfriend back in Hoenn I felt nervous too. You'll ease into it in time, we both will." May put a hand on Ash's shoulder to show comfort.

Ash smiled at May. He really was lucky. But then something caught his attention.

"Wait! A boyfriend back in Hoenn? You mean you really did have one before?"

"Well, it wasn't a serious boyfriend. We were young and didn't know what love was. I was like 7 years old. It's over now Ash."

**(For the sake of argument let's just say May is like 12 and Ash is 14 right now. I know it isn't accurate but this **_**fan**_**fiction, so go with it, please.)**

Ash just looked at May, trying to tell if she was telling the truth.

"Really? If it's over then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you were on a need to know basis. And you didn't need to know!" May giggled as she poked Ash on the nose playfully.

May was trying to ease the situation down, but then noticed Ash still looked slightly disgruntled.

"Oh come on Ash. You can't really be upset can you? I was 7! 7! Most boys still believed girls had cooties!"

"I still think you should have told me. I'm going to go get some breakfast now."

Ash started to walk off toward his house. He only got about two feet though, before May grabbed him from behind and spun him to face her.

"Ash! Please, don't be upset with me! It was just a crush, a fling! He means nothing to me anymore, I love you. You only!"

"I guess. If you say so." Ash replied looking down away from May's gaze slightly.

"Do you want proof that I'm more serious about you?"

Ash barely had time to look up before May pushed her mouth onto his. His eyes widened slightly, he was not expecting this.

As the kiss continued Ash eased his way into it, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Pulling back for a second May grabbed the cap off Ash's head and put it on her own.

"Now who's the Pokemon trainer huh Ash? I bet I could beat you!" May giggled playfully.

"You wish! Pikachu is stronger than at least half your team!"

"Ash, calm down! I was just playing, sheesh."

"Oh, sorry May." Ash replied, blushing slightly as the couple still held each other close.

"You're so cute when you get serious." May smiled as she pecked Ash on the lips once more.

"Oh for the love of Psyduck! Why don't you two get a room already?!"

Ash and May looked to the side, startled by the voice. Both their eyes widened as they saw none other than, Misty!

"Misty? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking care of the gym in Cerulean City?" Ash let go of May and walked toward her slightly.

"I was, but your mom invited me here for a little vacation. So you and May are together now?"

The couple blushed slightly at Misty's last statement.

"Yes, Ash and I are quite happy together." May stated in a smile as she walked up and interlaced her fingers with Ash's. The trainer smiled as he felt May's warm, soft fingers touch his own.

"Well that's, nice. Anyway, why don't we go inside and get some breakfast? I'm so hungry I could eat a Horsea!"

As Misty walked past the two teens she stopped for a second. Pulling Ash's hat off May's head she placed it back on his own. Walking away she looked at May and gave her a mean look.

**(You know the one. Where the girl is like "Oh you make me sick!" The guys know what I mean!)**

May just happened to see Misty's look and got one of her own.

"Well, it would appear I have a rival."

**Ahh! It feels so good to actually start writing this story again! I am terribly sorry to all those who enjoyed this story. I know it's been a long wait but I do promise I will give you all closure!**

**Yes, I am making Misty the jealous little girl who wants Ash. It just seems to suite her what with her temper and all.**

**Expect the next update in three or four days. I have this whole story finished now, but what kind of author would I be if I put it all up in one day? I'm going to make you wait:P**

**Also. I know he was in chapter one, but Brock will no longer appear in this story. Honestly I completely forgot I threw him in here and I just can't find a suitable place in here for him so, he's gone.**

**Sorry to any Brock fans (If there is any o.O)**

**R & R**


	4. Competition

**I do not own Pokemon**

After the unexpected arrival of Misty Ash, along with May went inside to go eat some breakfast. Ash seemed to thoroughly enjoy his meal as he always did. Misty and May on the other hand, were slightly preoccupied with other things.

"Misty, would you pass me the syrup?"

"Oh sure May, hang on."

Misty grabbed the bottle of syrup sitting in the center of the table. The trio was eating pancakes so it only seemed natural to have syrup around. As Misty gripped the bottle to pass it she gave it a slight squeeze, squirting it right into May's face.

"Hey! What was that all about?" May exclaimed as she furiously tried to get the sticky condiment out of her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry May; I guess it slipped a little." Misty replied with fake remorse.

"Oh its ok, accidents happen." May went over to the sink to wash the syrup out of her eyes. After she did however she noticed that the faucet on the sink extended. With a grin forming on her face she gripped the faucet.

"Hey Misty, those pancakes sure are sticky from the syrup. Would you like something to wash it down?"

In an instant a blast of water flew from the sink faucet directly into Misty's face! The force of the water wasn't enough to knock Misty back, but she got up out of her chair to try and stop the onslaught. As she pushed her way forward through the blast of water hitting her she tripped on the now drenched kitchen tile floor and fell flat on her butt. May turned off the water and smirked down victoriously at the drenched Gym Leader.

Ash, who had been completely oblivious to the whole scene; failed to really pay any attention to anything that went on. The spray of water that hit Misty flew directly past him and he was so distracted by his breakfast that he didn't even look up.

"Oh I'm sorry Misty. I guess that was kind of rude. Here I'll help you."

May leaned down and gave Misty a hand to help her up. Misty grabbed her hand, but with a yank pulled May down and into the floor with her! The now two drenched teens stared at each other angrily.

"What's your problem water witch?"

"I'll give you a hint! It wears a red bandanna and reeks of cheep perfume!"

As the two stared at each other angrily Misty began to think back to why exactly she did come to Pallet.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ms. Ketchum? What a surprise! I never expected to hear from you."_

"_Well I try to keep in touch with Ash's friends. I know it's hard for him to keep track what with his travels and all."_

"_Oh I haven't heard from Ash in a while! How is he doing in Hoenn?"_

"_Well that's kind of what I called you about dear. You see Ash is actually home on a slight vacation. But it appears while in Hoenn he became involved with this girl he met in his travels and she came to visit."_

"_Girl? Oh, you mean May? I ran into them once. She seemed quite nice."_

"_Yes well looks can be deceiving. She appeared nice to me as well, but ever since her and Ash started to be together I've noticed a change. She's started to really get cocky. Why I even saw her flirting with the neighbor boy from down the street! I can't even imagine what she'll do to my poor Ash."_

"_Cheating? If there's one thing I learned from my older sisters it's that cheating will not be tolerated. Oh how I'd love to teach her a lesson"_

"_Well maybe I can help you out with that dear. When's the soonest you can come out?"_

_**End Flashback**_

After the catastrophe at breakfast the group decided to go visit Professor Oak and see Ash's other Pokemon. But before any progress could be made Ash decided he wanted to have a battle to see how much Misty improved.

"This will be a one on one. The first trainer to have their Pokemon fainted will be the loser."

May had decided to be the referee since Brock with back in Pewter City manning his gym.

"Ash did I announce that right?" May was new at being a referee and the whole thing still felt funny.

"That was perfect May! Great job!" Ash replied with a smile and a thumbs up. May just smiled back and blushed a little.

Misty however was getting a little disgusted at the whole thing.

"Anyway, moving on. I guess I'll start this battle. Staryu, I choose you!"

In the center of the battlefield emerged Misty's fellow star-shaped Pokemon..

"Staryu huh? Alright. Go, Grovyle!"

Ash's faithful wood gecko popped out of its Pokeball and appeared across from Staryu. It still had its trademark twig in its mouth, as if to look tough.

"Let the battle, begin!" May yelled throwing her hands down while trying to look official.

"Alright Grovyle lets start out strong. Hit it with Bullet Seed!"

Grovyle opened up its mouth a few feet. Inside it energy began to form. Suddenly small bullets flew at an alarming rate towards Misty's Staryu.

"Counter that Staryu! Use Rapid Spin to push them all back!"

Thinking fast Staryu jumped in the air and began to spin quickly. The Bullet Seed that was coming got knocked back by the force of Staryu's spinning and it was defeated. But the attack continued as Staryu kept flying forward and crashed into Grovyle. The wood gecko stumbled back a few feet. It was hurt, but not out yet.

"Grovyle, don't give up yet! Hit it with a Leaf Blade!"

"A Leaf Blade? Staryu can't survive that. Staryu, quick! Hit it with Ice Beam!"

Grovyle, who had shaken off the Rapid Spin from the previous attack threw its arms out to its sides. Suddenly they began to glow a bright green and the wood gecko flew towards Staryu. Staryu on the other side of the field had stayed in a fighting position. In the center of its star jewel a bright silver beam emerged and flew out. Grovyle flew straight into the beam of ice and took the full force, instantly fainting.

"Grovyle is unable to battle. Water Bi- I mean Misty is the winner!" May proclaimed in a slightly disappointed tone. She wasn't expecting Ash to lose.

"Alright Staryu, great job!'

As Misty ran toward her Pokemon to congratulate it she tripped over a rock on the ground. Falling down she clutched her ankle in agony.

"Ow! My ankle! It hurts so much!"

"Oh are you kidding me? That little rock? I've seen Munchlax spit things out of its mouth bigger than that! Come on Ash let's go back inside."

But as May looked over her expression turned to shock as she saw that Ash was running over to help her.

"Misty, are you ok? Does it really hurt?"

"Oh Ash, it's terrible! I-I don't think I can walk on it!"

"Here I'll help you back into the house. May, will you take Grovyle to Professor Oak's to heal?"

Tossing Grovyle's Pokeball to May Ash hoisted Misty up in his arms and carried her. As Ash carried her toward his house Misty turned around to look at May, sticking her tongue with a satisfied expression.

"Why that little! I can't believe Ash carried her! She's really pushing it now."

May began to follow in pursuit of Ash and Misty, almost forgetting to recall the fainted Grovyle to its ball.

Back inside the house Ash had carried Misty to the couch in the living room and set her down. Using Glalie Ash made an ice pack and put it on Misty's leg to stop the supposable swelling she had magically stopped talking about.

"There you go Misty. That ice should help stop the swelling until your leg is better." Ash fluffed the pillow behind Misty's head to incorporate more comfort.

"Thank you Ash. You're so nice to me. I don't deserve a friend like you."

Ash blushed lightly at the statement. "Oh it was nothing Misty. You're a friend; I just wanted you to be safe."

"That's why I'm so thankful for you Ash. You're so sweet and considerate of others. With a personality like yours, its no wonder May fell for you."

"Oh, thanks Misty. May is pretty amazing isn't she?" Ash yelled putting his hand behind his head and laughing slightly.

While Ash was busy being modest Misty had gotten off the couch and decided to make her move. She quickly made it to Ash and grasped the young trainer's face. Ash looked at her in shock.

"Misty? I thought your leg hurt? What are you-"Ash could not speak another word as Misty kissed him forcefully on the lips. She wasted no time jamming her tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash was trying to push her back, but the Cerulean Gym Leader was stronger than he was. Misty pushed him down onto Ash's couch, pinning him while still holding the lip-lock she currently had Ash in.

A slamming of the front door could suddenly be heard, but Misty didn't let it distract her. May had walked in just in time to see her big act.

"Ash Ketchum! What in Suicunes name do you think you're doing?"

Finally getting the strength to break away from Misty's lips Ash pushed her away and ran over to May. He placed his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from running off.

"May, wait! I can explain. It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Yeah May, it wasn't what it looked like at all. Ash was only a second away from showing me his special league boxers." Misty said in a sultry voice, giving Ash a slight wink.

"Misty! No, May. Don't listen to her. Listen, I-"

May cut Ash off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Ash, stop talking. I know what I saw, and now I'm going to do something about it."

Pushing Ash away from her May raised a fist and swung forward.

**Ooh. Cliffhangers!! What's going to happen? Do you know, huh? Do I know? Well of course I do! But I won't tell anyone, I'll let you wallow in suspense for a few days first! **

**Now, in case I get some complaints on the Pokemon used or the way the battle happened, let me explain. I think that in an earlier episode Misty left her Staryu in the gym? But since she was the Gym Leader there let's just say she brought it back with her,**

**Also, I know Ash has a Sceptile now but when I first wrote this he still had a Grovyle and I'm going to stick with it. And Glalie is in this chapter just because I want him to be. Snorunt was too mischievous. **

**I know the battle wasn't anything great, but honestly it wasn't intended to be. The whole idea of the battle was for Misty to get Ash alone and away from May.**

**The whole thing with May raising a fist was meant for suspense. I know she doesn't seem like the type to hit, but how much would you really look forward to the next chapter if I wrote:**

_Pushing Ash away from her May reached into her belt and pulled out a Pokeball._

**Not terrible I suppose but, meh.**

**Next chapter will be the final in this story. I won't give anything away; I'm just going to say some of you might find the ending to be a bit of a surprise.**

**R & R**


	5. Battle

**I do not own Pokemon. (Obvious by now I would hope.)**

"_Misty? I thought your leg hurt? What are you-"Ash could not speak another word as Misty kissed him forcefully on the lips. She wasted no time jamming her tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash was trying to push her back, but the Cerulean Gym Leader was stronger than he was._

_A slamming of the front door could suddenly be heard, but Misty didn't let it distract her. May had walked in just in time to see her big act._

"_Ash Ketchum! What in Suicunes name do you think you're doing?"_

_Finally getting the strength to break away from Misty's lips Ash pushed her away and ran over to May. He placed his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from running off._

"_May, wait! I can explain. It wasn't what it looked like!"_

_May cut Ash off by placing a finger on his lips._

"_Ash, stop talking. I know what I saw, and now I'm going to do something about it."_

_Pushing Ash away from her May raised a fist and swung forward._

Ash closed his eyes as he saw May raise a fist. Waiting for the pain to come he was shocked when he felt nothing. Looking up he was shocked to see May swinging forward and colliding her fist right with Misty's jaw! The force of the punch was enough to knock Misty onto the couch where she was sitting just a moment ago. She clutched her face in pain, trying to suppress all the feelings rushing through her at that moment.

Ash on the other hand was just staring in amazement as he saw Misty clutching her face. He had no idea May was that powerful!

"May! When did you, how did you? Dang!"

"When you're the daughter of a Gym Leader and his little girl he tends to get kind of protective. I've been practicing karate since I was old enough to throw a Pokeball. I could probably take you too." May stated calmly as she cracked her fingers and worked out a kink in her neck.

Ash just stared at May, trying to picture her with large biceps. The thought mortified him to say the least.

"So you really knew I wasn't cheating on you the whole time?"

"Of course I did Ash. That little water witch has been trying to steal you from me since she got here! Honestly I'm kind of glad she kissed you. I needed an excuse to knock some sense into her."

Misty, who was still sitting on the couch trying to figure out exactly what happened, finally seemed to have recovered. Spitting out some blood she stood up and went over to May.

"What was that all about May? Get jealous that Ash was with a _real _woman?"

"No. I thought I saw a ugly Tentacool trying to suck off his face so I came to save him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Why don't you say it to my face!"

"Maybe I wouldn't need too if you didn't have Snorlax feet for ears!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! SNORLAX FEET!"

"Misty, May, why don't you two both calm down. Maybe we can settle this in a-"

"Shut up Ash!"

Ash was going to say something else but Pikachu walked in front of him and held up his paw, shaking his head. He was trying to teach his trainer rule one of women. Stay out of their way when a fight is going on.

Misty and May looked like they were going to tear each other apart until.

"Mimey! Use Barrier!"

Suddenly a giant glass barrier appeared in the living room, separating the two girls. Everyone in the room looked over and saw none other than Ms. Ketchum and her faithful Mr. Mime standing in the doorway.

"There will be no fighting in this home. If you kids want to have your little play time then take it outside. Or I will have Mimey separate you."

Misty and May stared at each other angrily through the glass barrier that separated them. Both were ready to fight for what they felt was theirs.

"Alright, May. We'll settle this in a battle. Whoever wins gets Ash. Let's meet at Professor Oak's in one hour."

"You're on! And when I win you won't ever lay a hand, or nasty tongue on Ash again."

"Ok, it's a deal."

"Hey wait a second here. A battle, for me? Don't I get a say in this!" Ash, who was standing in the area of the room on May's side.

"No!" Both Misty and May yelled in unison.

With that being decided Mr. Mime dropped the psychic barrier and both girls left the house in a fury. Ash just sulked down in his couch and stared at the ceiling in defeat.

"I wonder if Brock would take my place."

Exactly one hour later Misty and May met at Professor Oak's lab. They went into the back where the Pokemon where. For whatever reason Professor Oak actually had an arena built into the back below the Pokemon's natural habitat. It was raised, and very big to boot. The arena had to sides. A water side since Misty specialized in the water type of Pokemon, and a ground side for May's Pokemon.

On May's side of the field Ash stood next to her, preparing for the upcoming match.

"Alright May, you can do this. Misty uses water type so your best bet would to try and use grass or electric types."

"I know that, Ash. I'm not that much of a rookie anymore. I think I can take her." May stared down at her Pokeballs with a smile. Her Pokemon had always been there with her the whole time, and she had faith they would not let her down now.

"I think you can win, but I just really, _really_ don't want to go with Misty."

Although Ash's words were true they weren't exactly the pep talk May needed at that moment. Ash only seemed like he wanted her to win for his sake, not because he had faith in her. Walking forward into the arena May looked kind of, sad.

Before May reached the arena Ash gripped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"Ash, what is it?"

Ash pulled May into him and held her close. No words were spoken, he just held her tiny figure close to his body and didn't let go. He let her hear his gentle breathing, and somehow this calmed May down. Looking down at his girlfriend, Ash kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Listen to me May, your going to do fine. Besides, if I see Misty cheating I'll just request we go to an arm-wrestling competition."

This got a laugh out of May.

"Thank you Ash, I'm so lucky to have you."

"Hey wench, can you get your hands off my man so I can beat you already!" Misty was on the other side of the field, obviously impatient.

"Well I have to go beat the Murkrow. Wish me luck!"

Ash watched May walk into the center of the arena, preparing to do possibly the most important battle either of them have done to date.

"Yeah, good luck."

In the middle of the arena stood Tracey who would serve as the referee. He had nothing better to do so he figured why not. Obviously he had no clue about the reason for the battle taking place.

"This battle will be a two on two with no substitutions. Whichever trainer loses both Pokemon first will be declared the loser. Begin!"

"Alright May, I'm going to start this off big. Go, Gyarados!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Misty's giant atrocious Pokemon appeared in the water on the field.

"A Gyarados? When did Misty get a Gyarados?" Ash asked in utter confusion.

"When you're the gym leader in a water gym you have to be prepared for anything. Don't worry Ashy, I'll show you how to handle it after I beat this little girl!" Misty flirtingly stated as she winked at Ash quickly.

May was scared to death of Gyarados, as most people would be. But the fact that Misty was _still_ hitting on Ash snapped her out of it.

"I don't care what you use, I'll still win! Beautifly, I choose you!"

On the opposite side of the field from Gyarados appeared a medium sized butterfly Pokemon. It's beautifully colored wings seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"A bug? Eww! That thing looks so nasty. Gyarados is going to eat that thing alive!"

"The first match will be Gyarados vs. Beautifly. Begin!" Tracey announced as he threw the referee flag down.

"Ok Gyarados let's make this quick. Drench that bug with Hydro Pump!"

Taking in a huge breath Gyarados released a huge burst of water towards Beautifly.

"That blast looks strong, but we can beat it! Beautifly, use Silver Wind to cut it in half!

Beautifly's wings started to grow a bright light. It quickly shot two bright blasts of energy from its wings directly towards the Hydro Pump. The attacks collided at first but Silver Wind cut through the powerful water attack like butter and broke it in mid-air.

"Now quickly Beautifly, don't let up! Hit Gyarados with your Mega Drain!"

"Gyarados, push that bug back with Dragon Breath!"

Beautifly suddenly started to glow a bright light once again. This time however instead of its wings the light enveloped its whole body. A blast of energy flew from Beautifly towards Gyarados. But before the energy could make contact a fast blast of red energy flew right threw it and hit Beautifly dead on, knocking it into the ground.

"No, Beautifly!" May watched as her faithful butterfly Pokemon was thrown violently into the ground by the force of Dragon Breath. It looked like it was struggling to fly, barely moving.

"Beautifly what's wrong? Why can't you get up?"

"That's the effect of Dragon Breath. It will paralyze any opponent it hits on contact. Your pathetic little bug can't stand up to the force of a beast like my Gyarados!"

May could only look as she watched Beautifly struggle to get its body to move and take flight. She looked like she was losing hope.

"May! Don't listen to Misty. You can still win! Remember, your Pokemon responds to your feelings! If you believe then so will Beautifly!"

Looking over suddenly May saw Ash cheering her on. He was still keeping faith, believing in her.

Tracey looked in the corner of May's ring where Beautifly was still trying to fly. It looked like it was over.

"It appears that Beautifly is unable to battle. The winner is-"

"Beautifly, use Morning Sun!"

May's command came fast and hard out of nowhere. Beautifly suddenly had the energy to fly up in the air as a bright light enveloped the entire field. Everyone was blinded by it. Gyarados screeched as it was blinded by the intense light.

"Can't, see. Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" Misty shot off a command in a last ditch effort to win.

"Use Solarbeam Beautifly, Go!"

In the midst of the light an explosion of two attacks occurred. The explosion immediately blew away the light and the arena was then covered in smoke. Nobody could see what happened at first, but then visibility was beginning to come back.

There was Gyarados in the water. It appeared to be standing, though panting harshly from the brute force of Solarbeam. On the other side of the field Beautifly appeared to be in the same state, barely sustaining flight at all.

"Ha! Looks like even in your last ditch effort you weren't good enough. Now Gyarados is going to finish you!"

Misty looked over at May tauntingly, looking for a reaction. But to her surprise she saw a smirk across May's lips.

"I'd look again, water witch!"

Quickly looking down on the field, Misty's eyes widened. Gyarados let out a screech of pain as it suddenly fell onto the ground, making the whole field shake from the force of its body landing.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! The winner is Beautifly!"

"Alright May, I knew you could do it! Great job! That's my girl!" Ash was cheering like crazy in the background, amazed and proud that Beautifly could take down the might of a Gyarados.

May turned around smiling, happy to see the support she was getting.

"Thanks Ash, that sure was hard. Only one more Pokemon and I'll-"

"Go, Golduck. Use Psybeam!"

May quickly turned around only to see a medium sized blue duck appear in a pillar on the water in the field. It quickly fired a multi-colored beam of light at Beautifly and fainted it on impact.

"Well, umm. It would appear that Misty's next Pokemon is Golduck and Beautifly is unable to battle due to Golduck. The winner of this round is Golduck!"

May just looked in shock at her fainted Bug Pokemon. The attack came so fast, she had no time to counter.

"Tracey, are you really going to count that? She totally released her Pokemon ahead of time and attacked cheap!" Ash yelled from the back of May's field.

"Tracey won't do anything. He's dating my sister in Cerulean and I can make things real bad for them if he tries anything. Right, Tracey?"

Misty winked at Tracey slyly, to which he just blushed and put a hand behind his head. Looking over at Ash he nodded to show that what Misty said was true.

"It doesn't matter Ash. I'll beat her no matter how she cheats. She won't take me from you. Return, Beautifly!"

May quickly recalled her faithful bug, kissing the Pokeball and saying it did a great job. Grabbing another Pokeball off her belt she clutched it close to her.

"This is going to be the one to win it. I have total faith in you, we will win this. Go, Blaziken!"

In the center of the field appeared May's fully evolved starter. It raised its voice and let off a scream at Golduck, showing it was ready to fight. Golduck however just stared at the Blaze Pokemon calmly, not even flinching.

"Ha, you can't intimidate my Golduck! It's much too strong to be scared by that pathetic fire type!"

Ash was watching the battle when suddenly a thought a struck him.

"Wait, Misty. That Golduck. It couldn't be. Is that, Psyduck?"

Misty's features turned into a smirk. "Yes Ash, this is in fact the same Psyduck that annoyed me many times during our travels. It took months of training, but I finally got it to turn into its more powerful form. Along with evolving Golduck now has complete mastery over its Psychic powers."

Tracey looked on both sides of the battlefield, both girls looked ready to battle.

"The last match in this two on two battle will be Golduck vs. Blaziken. Let the battle, begin!"

"Let's make this quick Blaziken, that Golduck is strong. Use Sky Uppercut!

"Golduck, don't move."

Running from the middle of the field with amazing speed Blaziken charged toward Golduck.

"Wait for it."

Blaziken jumped off when it got toward the edge of the water, its leg outstretched coming toward Golduck.

"Confusion"

A second before Blaziken's foot would have hit Golduck a bright light enveloped it. Golduck's eyes had the same glow. Blaziken's whole body glowed blue and it was sent backwards, crashing into the ground.

"Blaziken!" May called out to her starter as she saw it pummel into the earth.

"Just give it up May. Golduck is a master of its psychic powers which Blaziken is weak too. If that wasn't enough, you already have a type disadvantage. Face it, you lost."

"I haven't lost until the fat Snorlax sings. Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

Quickly jumping up from its spot in the ground Blaziken got up and once again ran towards Golduck.

"Oh not this charade again. Golduck, use Psybeam!"

Putting both hands on its jewel in its forehead, Golduck fired a focused beam of energy directly towards the oncoming Blaziken.

"Jump over it!"

As the psychic beam came towards Blaziken, it looked like the battle was over. At the last second, Blaziken made a leap in the air using its powerful legs. It went high in the sky, to the point where it wasn't visible due to the sun.

"What? Where did it go? The sun is too bright!" Misty looked up, shielding her eyes to try and see where May's Pokemon went.

"Blaze Kick, now!

Suddenly a bright flame could be seen as Blaziken's foot crashed down from above and into Golduck's head. The duck Pokemon took the full force of the kick and flew into the water below it. Blaziken quickly jumped back to solid land.

"You know Misty, I don't expect you to understand. What I feel for Ash isn't something a petty little Gym Leader like you can get. I love him, not just as a boyfriend, but as the person I want to be with forever."

"Oh what a touching speech May. Is that what you told the boy down the street from Ash that you're cheating with?"

Both Ash and May's eyes both widened at that remark.

"Boy down the street? Eww, you're cheating on me with creepy Peter the bug collector?" Ash asked in a disgusted tone.

"What, no! Cheating? I think you got some water in your ears from the last battle aqua wench! I'm not cheating on Ash!"

"Oh sure May, keep telling yourself that. I get my facts from the source, Ms. Ketchum saw you with him.

"But, Ms. Ketchum was at Professor Oak's all day yesterday. She couldn't have even seen me at all."

"So that means, my mom set this all up?!" Ash asked in total confusion.

"That's right Ash."

All three teens looked over at the sound of the voice. Over at the entrance to the arena was in fact Ms. Ketchum, with Mr. Mime by her side.

"Mom? You, you tried to get Misty to steal me from May? You, what, why?!"

"Because I don't trust that girl. Actually I don't trust any girl with you, but Misty seems more self-assertive and strong so I picked her as your partner."

"Hey! What do you have against me?" May asked as she hopped down off the arena platform and went toward Ms. Ketchum.

"What do I have against you? What do I have against you? I'll tell you what! Your family is what I have an issue with, May!"

"M-My family? But what do they have to do with anything?"

"Your father, tell me May. What does he do?"

May just looked at Ms. Ketchum confused. She couldn't understand why the question was coming up now, but she decided to go along. "My dad is the Gym Leader of Petalburg City!"

"Exactly. That's why I can't stand the thought of you with Ash!"

"Hey! What do you have against Gym Leaders?" Misty yelled, jumping off the arena to stand next to May. The battle had apparently ended.

Ms. Ketchum looked at both Misty and May for a second, then looked back at the ground. She looked like she was trying to say something, but the words didn't want to come. Finally after a deep breath she spoke.

"Ash's father, my ex-husband, he was the Gym Leader of Viridian City."

All three teens looked at Ms. Ketchum in shock. Ash with the most surprised look on his face.

"Dad, was a gym leader?! But mom! You told me dad was an alcoholic who left when I was little!"

"That was just until you were older Ash. I didn't want you to desperately pursue your father when you started your journey. While I hated the fact you were somewhat following in his footsteps, I knew you had his drive and couldn't stop you."

"So then what did happen to Mr. Ketchum?" May asked with curiosity.

"Well after his gym was closed down in Viridian when Ash was born he left the gym to a friend of his. A man named Giovanni. Ash's father then left on another journey, saying he missed the excitement in his life. We never heard from him again."

All three teens stared in shock as they found out about Ash's family past. Everything grew quiet until a thought struck Misty.

"But I'm a gym leader too! Why would you even call me out here if you hate them?"

"You're a full-time gym leader at Cerulean City. Though since you came her, Misty, you haven't seemed to change much. May on the other hand is the offspring of one, a pretty good gym leader too in fact. While you are both related to gym leaders in some way, you're Gym; Misty, loses a lot more so I figured you would be a more caring choice for my Ash."

"So I was only picked because my gym had a bad reputation for losing?" Misty was infuriated.

"Well, that and because May doesn't seem like she in good enough shape to give me the grandchildren I want."

This got an equally bright blush from both May and Ash. Although May's expression changed when she realized exactly what was just said.

"Hey, wait a minute! Are you calling me fat?!" May exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hahaha! Maybe you should've done more exercise on your journey instead of loafing off Brock's cooking the whole time!" Misty was about to bust a gut laughing.

"Oh you want to go again water witch?"

"Bring it on Munchlax butt!"

"What did you call me Snorlax Feet?"

Both girls looked like they were going to start an argument all over again. This time however Ash came between them before the fight erupted.

"Misty, May, wait! Don't you see this is just what my mom wants? She pinned you against each other just so I couldn't be with May!"

Both girls stopped their fighting and looked over at Ms. Ketchum. Now instead of at each other two equally angry glares were facing the elderly woman

"So May was never cheating on Ash at all? You just called me out here because you thought I would be better for him?" Misty asked, biting her lip so she wouldn't start verbally abusing Ash's mother.

"Well, yes. But I also picked you because you're in better shape honey! And I have this wonderful swimsuit back at the house I think you'll look perfect in!"

"Well while I agree I am better for Ash." Misty paused at her first statement, taking in an angry glare from May. "I would never try to take him away from someone that makes him happy! This battle is over. May, I'm sorry."

May was taken back at that last remark. Misty, was apologizing?

"Misty, I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry too. I hope, we can be friends now."

The two girls who were originally fighting over Ash went over and shook hands, now smiling at each other.

"A minute ago they both wanted me to themselves. Now they're friends? Well this will sure make my birthdays, awkward. Ash muttered as he watched the scene unfold.

"No! What are you two doing? You're supposed to battle! Misty, knock her out!" Ms. Ketchum's whole plan was falling apart right in front of her, and she didn't like it at all.

Both girls broke away from their newly acquired friendship and gave an angry glare to Ms. Ketchum.

"Hey May. Do you know the one thing worse than an annoying little girl?"

"No Misty, what is worse than a snotty red-head?"

"An over-protective, antagonizing, superficial mother."

Ms. Ketchum looked and suddenly noticed that both Blaziken and Golduck had got off the arena from battling each other and instead now stood by their trainers for battle. Both looked as equally angry as their trainers.

"Ash! Aren't you going to help your mom? Get Pikachu over here!" Ms. Ketchum yelled in desperation, looking to her son.

"Sorry mom, but I learned my lesson. You _never _get in between two girls when they are angry."

Ash looked down at Pikachu who gave its master a thumb up saying good job.

**(I don't even know if Pikachu has thumbs. o.O)**

"Alright fine. I can take both of you by myself! Mimey, use Psychic now!"

Mr. Mime's eyes suddenly glowed a bright blue. Both Blaziken and Golduck started to levitate off the floor.

"Oh no you don't! Golduck, counter that with Disable!"

While floating in mid-air Golduck got the same type of gaze that Mr. Mime had to keep them floating. However a stronger light surrounded Mr. Mime and it stopped its attack in mid-air, releasing both Pokemon from its attack.

"No, Mimey! Hurry up and take them down!" Ms. Ketchum cried in desperation. She was not going to lose.

"You know, at first I really wanted your approval, for Ash's sake. But now that I see what you really are grandma, I hope Ash was adopted."

Looking up from her fallen Mime Pokemon Ms. Ketchum noticed a very angry Blaziken looking at her. It was glowing a bright red.

"Why is Blaziken glowing so brightly? Wait, I've seen that somewhere before!" Ash recalled.

He had indeed seen the light from when he battled Normal in the Petalburg Gym. When Grovyle was close to defeat it used the power of Overgrow to win.

"Blaziken has tapped into the power of Blaze due to the battling with Golduck and the anger it now feels toward Ms. Ketchum. I have to admit, that does look pretty cool!" Misty said in awe at the aura that seemed to surround both May and Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Overheat with all your might! Take that mime **down!"**

Opening its mouth wide a small orange ball started to form in Blaziken's mouth. It steadily began to grow until the beam was gigantic, even bigger due to the effects of Blaze. With a loud roar of anger Blaziken released the Overheat straight towards Mr. Mime.

The beam hit the mime Pokemon dead on and fainted it on impact. But the attack did not stop there. After attacking Mr. Mime, it kept going, and hit Ms. Ketchum!

"Mom! She can't stand up to the attack of a Pokemon!" Ash looked in horror. He was upset with his mom, but he didn't want her dead!

"I-I didn't mean to go that far." May said in a shocked voice.

"Wait, you guys. Look over there!" Misty exclaimed pointing at the smoke.

Both Ash and May looked over and saw the smoke clear from the attack. Both Mr. Mime and Ms. Ketchum had vanished. In their places were two tiny Pokemon dolls on the floor.

"She had Mr. Mime use Substitute to make a dummy, then somehow made one for her as well. That wasn't the real Ms. Ketchum at all." Misty proclaimed as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"So my mother was really a Pokemon this entire time?!" Ash yelled as he came to a horrifying conclusion.

"That wasn't really your mother, Psyduck for brains! She disappeared somewhere else."

"Yeah, but, where?" May asked as she recalled her Blaziken. Still amazed at what happened.

"What do you mean my house is sold?!"

"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"You can always come and stay with me Ash."

"Oh shut up Misty!"

In front of the Ketchum residence the three teens stood. There was indeed a for-sale sign on the front and the whole house had been evacuated. On the front door of the house was a note. It was from Ash's mom.

_Dear Ash. I realize now that I was wrong to try and take you away from someone you have feelings for. I know that you do not believe my intentions were good but I really was just looking out for you. If you want to seek out your father I would suggest trying Mt. Silver. That was the last known location of him before we lost all contact._

_I will now leave this town we have called home and go somewhere far away, to try and piece my life together after I almost ruined your own. I'm sure you're going to go on a journey so I see no need to leave you a house; I'm hoping by the time you get back you'll have the money to have your own home._

_Love, Mom._

"Ms. Ketchum must have done this when she realized she couldn't control Ash." May proclaimed.

"Mt. Silver. Hey, I know that place! It's off the side of Viridian City. Its said only the most powerful trainers can go in, and you need the badges from all the leagues in the world to get in." Misty exclaimed as she read the note.

"But, where am I going to live now when I come home from my journeys?"

"Well, Petalburg Gym is big enough to feed another mouth. And I do get kind of lonely at nights." May stated sheepishly, rubbing her foot in the ground slightly.

"Then use your Pokemon to sleep with you!" Ash exclaimed, completely missing the hint just thrown at him.

"Ohh, you are so hopeless Ash." May muttered under her breath as she pushed Ash's hat down on his head, over his eyes.

Misty watched the couple have their little spit, slightly amused.

"You know the more I think about it, I'm kind of glad you're with Ash. I get a headache worse than a Psyduck just being around him, and he isn't that great of a kisser either."

"Hey, Misty!"

"I'll vouch for that. You know he almost choked me to death with his tongue once?"

"May!"

Both girls just giggled at Ash's embarrassed expression.

"I liked you two better when you were fighting." Ash muttered under his breath.

"Well, I think I'm going to head back to Cerulean. That gym can't run itself and I'm sure my sisters have gotten beaten so fast we ran out of badges!" Misty exclaimed with a slight laugh. Picking up her things she prepared to leave.

"Alright Misty, do good in your gym. When I visit eventually, I want a battle!" Ash yelled as he held up his fist in a fighting pose.

"It's a deal Ash. I'll beat you too!"

Misty then went over and gave Ash a hug, to which the trainer looked at May for approval before accepting.

May watched Misty carefully, making sure she didn't pull anything. It looked ok, until Misty reached down and pinched Ash's butt before she pulled back.

"Misty!!" May yelled in an infuriated tone. Misty just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Oh don't worry May, he doesn't have much of a butt on him either. You'll have plenty of time to get him into shape." Misty replied. Winking before quickly running off.

"I swear, I don't know what to think of her sometimes." Ash stated plainly as he rubbed his butt where it was pinched. He flinched upright as he felt another hand tap it.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, turning around to see May with a disappointed expression.

"Well she was right about that. You don't have much of a butt."

"May!"

"But she was definitely wrong about one thing." May wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him into her. Leaning in she kissed him on the lips.

All of Ash's anger melted away as he gave into May's soft touch. He kissed back, running his hands up and down her curves.

"You _definitely_ know how to kiss." May finished her sentence as she pulled back, gently nipping Ash's upper lip again.

"Ha, thanks May. Your definitely better than Misty is." Ash leaned down and started to kiss May gently on the cheek.

"Her tongue tasted like the body of some sort of nasty Lickitung."

May pulled back at that last remark, giggling heartily.

"Ah, I love you Ash. So what are we going to do now? You don't have a house anymore."

"Well there was another league opening up, the Sinnoh league. I was thinking about entering it. Then after I win that I'll be one step closer to finding my dad." Ash said with determination in his voice. He had a new drive.

A small rummaging and noise could be heard. Looking over Ash saw May packing a few things in her backpack.

"Um, May. What are you doing?"

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing so I can go to Sinnoh with you!

"But what about your dad! Don't you have to go back home with him?"

"I think I can convince dad to let me go. I mean, Sinnoh is sure to have contests in it right?"

"Right!"

"And you would get completely lost without me around!"

"Righ-Hey!"

"I'm only kidding Ashy." May smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Ashy? When did you start with that? That's Misty's name for me!"

"I started when I decide how cute it made you sound." May stated, leaning in to kiss Ash on the nose, to which the trainer just sighed in defeat.

Suddenly a horn could be heard. It was the Pallet Town ferry!

**(Does Pallet even have a ferry in it?)**

"That's the last boat to Sinnoh! The next one won't leave for another week!"

"Well then we better hurry!" May exclaimed eagerly, breaking away from Ash as she started to run towards the boat.

"Wait! May! What about your dad?"

"Oh don't worry about it. If he asks I'll just say I ran off with the boy of my dreams."

"Oh boy, I can tell her parents are _really_ going to love me now." Ash stated as he started to chase after his overzealous girlfriend.

_Nobody knows what adventures lie ahead for the new couple._

_But one thing is for sure._

_They definitely have one complicated love._

**End.**

**Well there you have it folks! Complicated Love has finally reached its end!**

**This chapter took soo long to write, but it was worth it. I'm glad to have finished this story.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this! I know I had fun writing it! Thanks to all those who reviewed it. You all were the inspiration for me to finish this fic.**

**R & R**


End file.
